What happened?
by Mia Koji
Summary: Hey all! Here is chapter five, Mia's POV. I am not going to give it away, it's short though, sorry. Please R/R 5 reviews for more, it will be in Ryo's POV.
1. Mia's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: Yes I am back! Here is chapter one of this story, five reviews for chapter two, chapter two will be in Ryo's POV, so this might be confusing, after I get 5 reviews and chapter two is up and then you will understand it. Please tell me what you think, my E-mail is [DBZRW1@aol.com][1] if you want to comment, flames, whatever. And I am so mad at FFN! They deleted my crossover and left the one with the least reviews! And then took away my goodbye note! So mad! Well thanks to everyone who reviewed it, I would thank you by name, but I didn't get a chance to save them cause they deleted it. Thanks a lot! Now on with the story! I might change that title cause I don't like it, any ideas please tell me! 

What Happened?

How long has it been, more then four years since I last seen him. He broke up with me and then he left. I don't know where he is or what he is doing. He never calls me to see if I am well or if I still care about him. He's just gone. He never sent me a letter. I have no way to tell him that he has a son and a daughter. I was going to tell him that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked at my self in the mirror, in nine more months I am gonna be bigger then an elephant. I can't wait to tell him!

" Mi?" A voice came into my room; I turned around and gave him a smile. He gave me one too, but I could tell that it's fake. 

" What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him.

" Mia, we need to talk." He said as he sat me down on the bed, he got in front of me.

" That doesn't sound good. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

" About us, I have to go, and we have to brake up." He told me as if it was nothing.

" But why?" I asked him; he just got up and walked away, " Ryo, why do you want to brake up? Don't I get a reason?"

" I don't love you, I never did." He said shutting the door to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My heart braked when he said that to me. It still hurts when I remember that day. The next day when I came out of my room, he was gone. It's been almost four years long years. The others won't tell me anything. I should have yelled out 'I am pregnant you're gonna be a father!' why didn't I? I think that our son looks just like him. 

" Mommy, what was daddy like?" My four-year-old daughter asked me.

" Why do you want to know right now?" I asked her back with a small smile.

" Everyone else at daycare has a mother and a father." My son said.

" Your father was like…well your father is still alive so there is no 'was' it is 'is'." I said not really knowing what to say. Should I tell them that their father never loved me? That he used me? Or should I tell them how I felt about him years ago?

" Mommy, what's wrong?" I turned and looked down at my son.

" Nothing, Rio, nothing at all." I said giving him a smile.

" Well?" My daughter asked.

" Mai, Maybe I'll tell you later." I said.

" But you promised!" Mai cried at me.

" If mommy said later, she'll tell us later." Rio said dragging his sister outside.

I smiled as the two disappeared from my view to outside. They have to be the only thing that keeps me going. White Blaze still lives here, he decided to stay when the twins were born. He always plays with them he sleeps in my room on the rug.

" Hey boy." I said when the large cat came into my room. He answered me by rubbing against my leg.

I know that he's upset, he misses his master. I miss him too, but I know that Ryo misses him too. And that Ryo doesn't miss me. Why should he after he left me like that? It hurt me so much when he left, I don't know why, but I still love him. How can I? He just broke my heart and then left me! I am such an idiot! And I thought he loved me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day while I was cleaning the kitchen the twins came into the room. They sat down at the kitchen table.

" Can you tell us now?" Mai asked me.

" Please?" Rio added.

" What do you want to know?" I asked them sitting down next to them.

" What did he look like?" Mai asked me.

" He looks like Rio, but he has blue eyes instead of green." I said thinking about him again.

" Was he nice?" Mai asked.

" Very nice, that's why I loved him." I explained no I still do love him, so why did I say 'loved'?

" Why did daddy leave?" Rio asked me, looking up at me with big eyes.

" I don't know why, really." I said not to sure how to tell them.

" Didn't daddy want us?" Mai asked.

" I am sure that he would have, if he had a chance of knowing, I never got a chance to tell him." I told them.

" Do you think that if he knew that he would want us?" Rio asked.

" I am more then sure." I said getting up.

" Was he a warrior like our uncles?" Mai asked.

" Yes he was, he was the leader of them." I answered, I looked up at the clock it was around five, and "how about I take you two to dinner?"

" Yeah!" They both cried

" Be ready in twenty minutes, I want to take a fast shower and get change." I said going upstairs.

It hurt remembering him, I had to remember him. Though when do I not remember him? He's the one thing that is always on my mind. And when I think of him, my heart brakes. I sound obsessed with him.

I got in the shower and washed up in little time, I put my hair up and put on black jeans, and a belly shirt. I hurried up and went down stairs to see the twins.

" I want to go somewhere cool!" Rio cried.

" Yeah, somewhere with lots of games!!" Mai cried.

" Okay, calm down you two, let's get you two in the car and then we can pick out the best place where we can eat." I promised with a smile.

" Yeah!" The two cried as they ran out. I smiled as I saw them try to open the lock doors.

" Kids wait! I have to unlock them!" I cried as I pet White Blaze on the head and then locked up. I ran over to the kids.

" You tricked us!" They cried.

" I didn't mean too!" I cried mocking them, they laughed and got into the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later we were at a restaurant (A/N: You can make up a name). The kids ran in holding my hands. 

" I wanna go play the games first!" Rio cried.

" The bumper cars first!" Mai cried.

" We eat first then you two can play games and then go on the bumper cars." I told them.

" Alright." They said annoyed, but they followed my rules.

" Good, now lets order some pizza and then get a seat." I said picking up Mai, and taking Rio's hand.

" Can Mai and I find a table?" Rio asked.

" Sure, but yell if you get lost, and don't talk to strangers." I said putting Mai down.

" How can I help you?" A man asked me.

" A large pizza, with extra cheese." I ordered.

" Yes ma'am." He said giving me a number, " Your number will be called when it's done. The drinks are over there."

" Thank you." I said as I walked away.

" Mommy, what did you get me?" Mai asked me when I came back with three drinks.

" You know the rules, you have to drink milk with dinner, then when you want a refill you can get whatever you want." I told them.

" What did you get then?" Rio asked crinkling his noise up, annoyed at me.

" I got milk too, if you follow a rule." I said with a smile.

" Yeah, right, you can stay up late at night." Mai said.

" Okay some rules don't apply to me." I said.

" Almost none of them apply to you." Rio said.

I gave them a smile; I looked around the place. I saw a man with black hair walk by; he looked just like…no it can't be him! 

" Mommy are you okay?" Rio asked.

" Yeah I am fine, it's nothing." I said forcing a smile, I knew that Rio saw right through it, but I tricked Mai.

" Okay, mommy they called our number." Mai said.

" Okay, you two stay here." I told them as I got up and went up to get our pizza.

" Yeah, extra cheese pizza!" Rio cried when I came back.

" Yeah, now sit back, it's hot." I ordered as I handed it out.

After we ate, Rowen, Cye, and Kento came over to the table.

" What are you three doing here?" I asked them confused.

" We need to talk to you, is it okay if Kento takes the kids?" Rowen asked.

" Sure, Rio, Mai, go with your uncle Kento." I said.

" Okay!" They cried as they left.

" So?" I asked looking at the two.

" Okay we have BIG news for you." Cye said.

" What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Ryo is here." Rowen said.

" WHAT?!" I cried looking around.

" He's in the back, he called us today and we meet him here, we were gonna invite you but you weren't home." Cye said.

" So, what does this information got to do with me? He broke my heart, remember?" I asked them.

" He had a good reason for leaving, he had to go to a battle, he didn't want you to worry, or want to come. He had a 99% of dying." Rowen said.

" So, he tells you, but not his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend?" I asked, I can't believe him.

" He didn't have a choice. He's really sorry, he still loves you, and we know that you love him. He saw you and the kids, when he went to order." Cye said.

" So he knows?" I asked them.

" Yeah, he wants to meet them and he would love to see you again. He thinks that you hate him." Rowen said.

" I should, tell him if he really wants to meet them to come to my house tomorrow to meet them, he and I can talk then." I said.

" Okay, then he'll see you tomorrow." Rowen said kissing my cheek and then leaving with Cye. Rowen and I were the closes, besides Ryo and I. Of course there was no more Ryo and I, at least for now. Though Rowen and I have a brother and sister relationship.

" Mommy!" I heard two little voices cry, I turned my head, and saw Kento walk over with Mai and Rio.

" Uncle Kento lost to us!" Rio said hopping onto my lap.

" He sucks at video games." I said with a smile.

" Well I got to go and hang out with the others, is he coming?" Kento asked.

" Yeah, at ten tomorrow." I answered as Kento nodded and left.

" Who's coming?" Mai asked as she got up next to me.

" A friend." I answered.

" Have we meet him?" Rio asked me.

" In a way yes, but not really. He's an important person to your life." I explained.

" I can't wait to meet him!" Mai said, but Rio looked worried.

" How about we go home and we watch a movie?" I suggested.

" Okay!" They agreed.

I got up and picked up Rio, I took Mai's hand and we walked out to the car. I am more then sure that I saw Ryo, cause he looked just like him and they had the same motorcycle.

" Mommy?" Rio asked worried.

" It's nothing." I said kissing him on the head, and making sure that he was buckled up right in the backseat next to his sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We got home around seven; I took them into the living room and asked them what they wanted to watch.

" I want to watch a scary movie!" Rio said.

" I don't!" Mai cried.

" You two pick it out, while I go and get some drinks and popcorn." I said as I left the room. I could hear them fight over what they wanted to watch. I came back two minutes later.

" Mommy, we want to watch 'The ghost in the darkness'" Rio said covering his sister's mouth. I laughed and sat down.

" That's rated R." I told him.

" But, it's not scary! It's just bloody; I watched it once with uncle Kento! And I saw White Blaze do that to a dear once!" Rio cried.

" Well I'll be damn if you ever watch a movie with your uncle again." I said sitting down next to them.

" Can we??" Rio asked.

" Fine, but I am rewinding through the bloody parts! Since you have seen it before, and if you are lying you know what will happen!" I said.

" Yes mommy." He said hopping onto the couch and leaning against me, while Mai sat on my lap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up around ten at night to someone knocking on my door. I knew that it was the twins right away.

" Come in." I said.

" Mommy, the movie scared us." Mai said she screamed when she saw White Blaze lick his lips.

" It's just White Blaze, come on, you two can sleep up here with me." I said moving to the middle of the bed.

" Mommy, I am scared about the man coming over." Mai said, snuggling closer to me.

" He's an old friend, you will like him, I promise." I said kissing her head and then Rio's.

" Night mommy, night Rio." Mai said as she yawned.

" Night mommy, night Mai." Rio said yawning as well.

" Night Mai, night Rio, and night Blaze." I said as the white tiger hopped onto the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up again at eight, I took a shower and then woke the twins, while they watched their Sunday cartoons; I cooked breakfast. Then after we ate I bathed them and then dressed them. By ten, I was finished cleaning up the house. I looked myself over in front of the mirror. My khakis and red belly shirt looked okay and my hair was up with hair clips around it. I heard the doorbell a second later, I picked up Rio who was fighting with Mai and opened the door to come face to face with Ryo. 

What do you think? Cliffhanger! Next part is Ryo's POV, from when he's thinking about Mia, so it's this chapter only in his POV and chapter three is in no ones POV. Five reviews to keep on going. Thanks a lot! 

   [1]: mailto:DBZRW1@aol.com



	2. Ryo's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

This one is in Ryo's POV, the third chapter will take longer to put up cause I have to finish it, sorry. I am moving and all so it takes time. At least I am gonna get my own laptop, I should get work done faster then, in stead of using those damn disk that NEVER work right for me. Okay five reviews to keep on going!

What Happened?

Chapter two

I can't believe that it's been so long since I've seen Mia or the guys. I hate it when that day comes up. March 18th, the day I broke up with Mia. I never wanted too, I had no choice. The ex-warlords and I had to go to another diminution to fight, and there was a huge chance that I would die, I didn't want her waiting for me and then me never coming home. I don't know why I haven't gone back to her and explained it, but I can't. I bet she's with another man right now, she probably has kids and doesn't want me around. 

I haven't seen White Blaze since I left, and I miss him. I bet he's with Mia, so happy with his life. They probably forgot all about me, I haven't even talked to the guys since I left. I told them about it, but I haven't got a chance to talk to them since then, I am way to busy trying to get a good job. I am a firefighter down town; I mean it fits me right? When no one is watching I get into my armor and save the people. 

I bet Mia would laugh at me, but I don't care, I have a great apartment. While she is in that big mansion with all that she wants. I always wonder what would be happening to me if I stayed with her. 

I know though, she and I would be married, and have a bunch of kids. But now, I bet that's what she did with another man. I wish things were different and her and I were together. 

Staying here is so boring! I think that I should go out for the day, catch up with the guys. I got up and went to the kitchen and dialed Cye's cell phone number.

" Hello?" A British voice asked.

" Hi, Cye, it's me, Ryo." I said.

" RYO! You're a live!" He cried.

" Yeah, I am alive and well. I've been working down town, how about you?" I asked him.

" I work at this aquarium. I get to swim with the dolphins, whales, and fish." Cye told me.

" That's great, I was wondering if you and the others want to meet up at a restaurant." I said.

" Sure, I'll call them, though I bet Mia won't be home." He said.

" Why not?" I asked, was I right?

" I can't tell you, I think that she would rather be the one to explain it to you." Cye explained.

" Okay, how about the restaurant that we all used to go to." I suggested.

" Okay, I'll call the others and we're meet you there." Cye said before hanging up.

I got up with a smile and got my coat. I can't believe that I am going to see them again, all but the love of my life. 

Every damn day I was away, I thought about her and when I broke up with her. The way her face went pale, when I said it was over. I felt my heart brake when I packed my things and left. I should have told her the truth, but I couldn't, I didn't want her to know. I didn't want to fight with her about her coming or not. I didn't want her to worry about me.

I got the keys to my motorcycle and hopped on. I rushed over to the restaurant to see my friends. I found a table and sat and waited for them.

" Hey, leader!" Rowen cried as he hugged me.

" Hey, Ro, Sage, Cye, and Kento." I said noticing that they all were here.

" Hey! Isn't this place cool?" Kento asked.

" Yeah, how did you guys get here so fast?" I responded.

" We leave in the apartments across from here." Sage answered.

" We decided that we should all live near each other so we got some apartments in the same building." Rowen explained.

" Oh…" I trailed off, I didn't know what to say, they were still close, I felt left out.

" Ryo, you order, while, we get the drinks, Kento can watch our seats." Cye said as he and the others, but Kento got up. 

I walked over to the counter to order, but on my way over, I saw a girl who looked a lot like Mia, was it Mia? She had two kids with her, and the boy looked a little like me. It can't be! I can't go over there and ask her about it, for all I know it wasn't Mia, and the wall next to the kid was a mirror so it could have been an odd reflection of me.

" How can I help you?" A lady asked.

" I like to order, three large pizzas, one with extra chess, and the other two your surprise special, please." I said.

" Okay here is your ticket. It should take twenty minutes." She told me.

" Thanks." I said going back another way, not wanting to see that girl and the kids.

" We got you a Pepsi." Rowen told me.

" Guys, I saw this girl…" I started.

" And you are thinking about asking her a out?" Sage asked me.

" No," I hissed, " She looked like Mia, she had two kids with her. One kinda looked like me."

" You did?!" They all yelled at the same time.

" Yeah, does Mia, have kids?" I asked.

" Okay, I guess we should tell you, cause we know that you want to know, but you can't go over there and make an ass of your self, we will talk to her tonight about it, and maybe get you two hooked up to talk." Cye said.

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

" We found out the day after you left, that Mia was pregnant, you were going to be a father, though we couldn't tell you. At first she wasn't taking good care of herself, but we made her. She had twins, Rio and Mai." Sage told me.

" So I am a father?" I asked.

" Yeah, that probably was her that you saw, she takes the twins here a lot, they like to play video games." Cye said,

" I should have never left! I could be with Mia and our twins. Do they even know a thing about me?" I asked them.

" I am not sure, she told me last night that she was today, so I don't know really." Rowen said.

" Um…is she seeing anyone?" I asked blushing a little, I am twenty-five and I still blush!

" Nope, not since you, well there were three guys that she went out with but that one a one-night thing, she said that they hated kids, and Rio didn't like them. He's very protective of his mother and sister." Sage said.

" So he's like me?" I asked them, I had so many questions!

" Yeah, and I think that Mia still loves you, though I bet she's gonna be mad at you for not telling her the truth." Kento said.

" Are you going to ask her?" I asked them

" Yeah, you go to the back." Sage said as he walked with me, the others left.

Ten minutes later Cye and Rowen came back and told us to go back to our seat.

" She said that you can come by tomorrow." Cye said.

" Where's Kento?" I asked them.

" He's playing with the twins right now." Rowen answered pointing to the games, I saw Kento playing 'Street Fighters' with a little four-year-old, while another kid was playing another game. Those two kids, are my kids! I mean it's so hard to believe it, but it's true! They are mine I have twins.

" Maybe you should go home, and get ready for tomorrow, you are supposed to be there at ten." Rowen said.

"Okay, C-ya guys later. I'll call you when I get home and tell you what happened." I said taking my coat and then leaving.

I am gonna see Mia and MY kids tomorrow! I can't wait! I always wanted to have kids and now I have them. And I never knew until tonight. Should I buy them gifts? What do they like? What would they want from me? Would Mia think that I am trying to buy their love? I am not though. No, I can't buy them something they would hate it.

I woke up early the next day, hardly got any sleep; I just couldn't wait for today. I took a shower and then ate breakfast. I decided that the least I could do was get her flowers. I stopped off at a small flower shop and got her some. 

I arrived at the mansion a half-hour later, just on time. I rang the doorbell and five seconds later; I came face to face with Mia.

Okay there is Ryo's POV, what's gonna happen? Will Mia forgive him? Will Rio except him? What about Mai, what will she do? Please Review, five reviews to keep on going or you can E-mail me at [DBZRW1@aol.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:DBZRW1@aol.com



	3. Problems

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: I am back! REJOICE MY FANS!!! *Cricket sounds* I bet they are on vacation…yeah that's it! Well here is the next part!!!!! More fics coming soon! 5 reviews to keep going!

Part three…what happened?

" Is he the man you said was coming?" Rio asked from behind of Mia. 

" Yeah, Ryo please come in. And meet my children." Mia said moving to the side letting Ryo come into the mansion.

" I got these for you." Ryo said handing her the flowers that he had bought for her. Mia smiled and took them. 

" Rio go get your sister." Mia ordered Rio nodded and left the room. "It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." 

" Yeah…I missed you."

" I am sure, you were the one who left in the first place, remember?" Ryo looked down at the ground as Mia spoke. Her words hurt him.

" What's going on?" Mai asked coming into the kitchen. She stood next to her brother, who kept glaring at Ryo.

" Mai, Rio this is my friend Ryo Sanada." Mia introduced, " why don't you tell them…about yourself." 

" I am a friend of the families…I know your uncles well. We are like brothers all of us. I've been busy and have yet the chance to meet you two." Ryo said kneeling in front of them.

" Do you know our father?" Rio asked, his little eyes looked up at him with hope. 

" I…I am your father…" Ryo answered.

" Then why haven't you visit us? Or why aren't you here?! Don't you care about us? What about mom why did you leave her?!" Rio asked, he turned and stormed out of the room. A second later they could hear a door slam shut.

" I bet you had a good reason for leaving us…maybe you didn't want us…" Mai said as she left the room and went into the living room.

" I guess I shouldn't have came…" Ryo started, " now they hate me."

" How dare you say that! You are their father and you should be in their life! Just cause something goes wrong does not mean you need to leave and let me take care of it! I know you are so used to do that! I used to have to do that all of the time for you!" Mia snapped, " but I bet you just didn't want a thing to do with us."

" That's not true! I didn't know! How was I to know that you were pregnant? You didn't tell me!" Ryo snapped back.

" You broke my heart and you think I am gonna say ' oh I am so sad, but I am pregnant!' is that what you want?! Cause if it is, don't think you'll get it! You had more then enough time to come here and see us! But you never did!"

" What I've been doing or my business, I don't have to explain to you! I was busy! I was busy trying to make a new life for my self!" 

" I've been trying to make a new life and raise two! You could stop being so selfish and try it for once!" Mia shouted before storming out of the room.

" Mommy is mad at you." Mai said when she came into the kitchen. 

" I know, give her this okay? Tell her that I love her." Ryo said, he gave Mai a piece of paper with a number and an address printed on it. Mai nodded and watched her father leave. 

Mia sighed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mai was sound asleep in the living room. She had on a movie. She saw a number on the counter. She picked it up and the phone and dialed the number.

" Moshi-moshi?" a voice came.

" Hello." Mia said.

" Mia?! I didn't think I would hear from you for a while." Ryo said, " I thought you would rather see me dead then to ever to talk to me again."

"Well you have two kids that miss you and would like to see you. And you are their father you need to act like you are." Mia said to him.

" Why don't you bring them over tonight? We can have dinner together at my house." Ryo suggested.

" How about around six?" 

" Great, see you three then." With that Ryo hung up the phone. ' I hope I didn't lose you…' Ryo thought looking at a picture in front of him. He ran his finger over her face. It was a picture of him and Mia. He was holding her in his arms and she was smiling at him. ' I want us to be a family…'

Around six Mia and the twins were at Ryo's front door. " Hey daddy!" Mai cried running into her father's arms. Ryo picked her up.

" What's for dinner?" Rio asked.

" RIO! Have some manners!" Mia scolded, Rio looked down at the ground.

" Mia he doesn't need to treat me like a stranger, I am his father. He can treat me like he does you." Ryo said.

" Well maybe I want my children to learn respect so that one day I might be able to have a loving caring boyfriend and someone to be their father!"

" Look I love you, but you won't let me! I am trying my best! They just found out today that I am their father! What more do you want from me!?" 

" If you loved me…then you would never have hurt me." Mia said before leaving. Rio glared at Ryo before following his mother.

" I guess your mother wants you to leave." Ryo said, but Mai wouldn't let go of her father.

" I want to stay here with you!" Mai cried.

" But…"

" Please?! Rio will be with mommy." Mai begged Ryo sighed and moved to the side letting his daughter enter the apartment.

" MOMMY!" Rio cried as he finally caught up with his mother, he clung onto her leg, he never wanted to let go of her.

" Rio…gomen for leaving you like that." Mia said, she kissed him on the head, " where is your sister?"

" She's staying with _him_." Rio said pointing to the apartments. Mia nodded and picked up Rio.

" I guess it's just us, I'll take you out for dinner." Mia said kissing her son on the head. 

The next day the kids had daycare. Mia came in holding Rio. " Mia! There is a guy here, he says he is the father. He has Mai with him." A girl said coming up to Mia.

" I bet that's your father and sister now." Mia said to Rio. She followed the girl to the back.

" MOMMY!" Mai cried as she ran over to her mother. Mia hugged her daughter; " I missed you mommy!" Mai then hugged her brother.

" Hello father." Rio said before looking up at Mia. Mia kissed him on the head; Rio then left to hang out with his friends.

" Mai why don't you go and play as well. I'll see you when I pick you up tonight from daycare." Mia said kissing Mai on the head. Mai nodded, said goodbye and then left to see her friends.

" Mia I am sorry, I should have asked if Mai could spend the night last night." Ryo said once the kids left the room.

" It's fine…forget about it. He's their father, he is allowed to pick them up and drop them off." Mia said, " I must leave. I have a huge meeting." With that Mia left the daycare.

" I am Sera Lee, you need to fill out these forms saying you can take them and drop them." The girl said, Ryo nodded, " so are you two over?"

" Yeah…" Ryo said filling the papers out.

" And you are single?" Sera asked.

" Yeah…but I am gonna win her heart…" Ryo said he gave her the papers and then left the daycare. He had to get to work before it was late.

Later on Ryo was on the phone with Rowen, " come on! Just give it to me!" Ryo snapped Rowen finally gave in. " THANKS!" With that Ryo slammed the phone down. He picked it up again and dialed a new number.

" Hello this is Mia Koji how may I help you?" Mia's voice came on.

" Mia it's me Ryo."

" What?"

" I want to ask you if it's okay to pick up the kids tonight."

" Oh so now you ask? How am I sure you will do it?"

" I promise that I will." Ryo said.

" Fine, I have a meeting so I won't be home until five, you have to have them at my house by seven. If you need help call one of the guys. The daycare closes at four thirty." Mia said.

" Okay thanks. I promise to keep this promise." 

" You brake promises a lot…no telling if you'll keep this one or not." Mia said before hanging up the phone. She got up and went to lunch.

Ryo sighed before hanging up; it was going to be hard to get her to understand that he loved her. 

" RYO COME ON! A FIRE WE NEED YA!" Ryo's boss called, Ryo ran with the rest of the crew to the trucks, it was four O'clock…

" That is why…" Mia was cut off by her cell, " excuse me," she turned and answered it.

" No one picked up the twins yet." Sera's voice came in.

" Ugh their father was supposed to! I'll be right down to get them." Mia said hanging up the phone. " I am sorry but I need to leave, I hope that we can have this meeting tomorrow. My children's father never picked them up and I must go now to get them."

" I say we have it on Friday." One man said, the others agreed.

" Then this meeting will take place Friday, good day." With that Mia left. After getting the twins in the car she turned to them. " I am sorry you two, your father promised to pick you up. And he didn't call to cancel…"

" I bet he had a good reason!" Mai said.

" Oh well." Rio snorted 

The fire was out, and the family was safe. Ryo watched the wife and husband kiss before hugging their two kids. ' I wish we were like that.' He thought. "SHIT!" he cried looking at his watch. It was five! Mia was going to have his head! They got to the station and Ryo changed before racing out of there. He got to Mia's twenty minutes later. Mia answered the door. " I am so sorry! There was a fire and I was called. I didn't have enough time to call you." Ryo said to her.

" DADDY!" Mai cried.

" Mai go to your room," Mia ordered the little girl nodded and left the room, " how much longer are we playing, I care for this family but I won't show it game?"

" Mia I don't know what you mean. I had no choice!" Ryo cried, " I saw this family…and I want us to be like that. I love you more then anything and I want us to be a family."

" I can't…you hurt me then…and you are hurting the kids now." Mia whispered. Ryo nodded.

" Hopefully we can still be friends." Ryo said before leaving.

" I love you…but I don't want you to hurt them like you hurt me." Mia whispered after he left.

TBC!

I know it stuck but I wanted you guys to get the next part! So there it is, I am gonna retype it later so it's better. Please review! 5 reviews to keep on writing it!


	4. To be together again...or not?

What happened part four! 

YES HERE IT IS! No you won't have to wait a year this time! So here you go! Five reviews for more!

Mia went to her room after Ryo left, the children were in bed. Mia couldn't help but to cry. She leaned against the door and fell to the ground. ' I shouldn't have let him leave! I love him so much!' 

Ryo entered his apartment and went into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, he looked up at the mirror and punched it. 'I lost all I have…' He thought as tears came down his face.

The next day Mia woke up on the floor against the wall. 'I must have fallen asleep.' She stood up and went over to her phone, " Hi Stacy it's Mia. I won't be in for the rest of this week." 

" Why not?" Stacy asked worried.

" Family thing." Mia said before saying bye and hanging up. She went and showered before changing into a red sundress. After changing she went and got the kids ready.

" Mommy, are you going to work?" Mai asked when she saw her mother. 

" No honey, I am going to take you to breakfast, then to your daycare. I must got to do some work though."

" Really!?" Rio cried, he loved it when they went out. " I'll go and change." He ran out of the room, with his sister close behind. Both go to their own rooms to change. Mia watched her kids leave, 'they need him around,' she thought, ' even Rio.' She left the room and went to make their lunches.

" Can we go?" Mai asked jumping up and down. Mia nodded and handed her, her bag of toys and food, then gave the same to Rio. He smiled and ran to the car with his sister. 

" Be good Blaze." Mia said as she left the mansion she went and got into the jeep after making sure the twins were in nice and tight. " Are you ready?" They nodded and they left.

After breakfast they went to the daycare, " They are late!" Sera Lee shouted seeing Mia come in with the twins.

" You two be good." Mia said kissing the twins, she ignored Sera and watched the children leave, " look here Sera, they are MY children there for they can come in late. We went for breakfast, and there is no time limit." With that Mia left the daycare and got into her jeep.

Ryo sat upstairs his brake almost coming up. So far he wasn't called for anything. His other members of the team were downstairs. He sighed and leaned back. 'I let my whole life get messed up…over being a stupid Ronin Warrior.' He thought.

" Can I speak to Ryo Sanada?" 

" Yeah hang on, YO RYO! SOME CHICK IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" A guy yelled up, Ryo sighed and got up going downstairs. He saw Mia in a sundress looking down.

" Mia what are you doing here?" He asked, has she forgiven me? 

" Can we talk?" She asked looking up at him. Ryo nodded and left to see if he could take his brake early after getting an okay they left. They went to a small restaurant that they went to when they dated.

" What do you want to talk about?" Ryo asked as they sat down.

" I am sorry for snapping at you like that yesterday. I was at a big meeting when Sera called asking me to pick up the twins." Mia said tracing the outer part of a glass. Ryo watched for a minute.

" I know I should have called you, but it lasted longer then I thought and I couldn't get to a phone." Ryo told her, " why did you come all they way down here to tell me?"

" I didn't mean what I said to yesterday either." Mia said with a sigh, " I don't hate you."

" Why say it?" 

" I was upset, you hurt me more then anyone else has. I just don't want that to happen to the kids. They love you and think highly of you, even Rio. I just don't want you to make them feel like I had." Mia said looking down, she heard Ryo get up. ' Oh god he's leaving.' She thought, she was surprised when she felt the seat go down from a new weight she looked up and saw Ryo sitting next to her.

" I love you and the kids to much to leave you. I was an idiot for not coming back like that. I never wanted to leave you like that. But you know that I am a Ronin Warrior the leader at that and I had no choice but to go and leave. There wasn't a chance to make it back a live. I didn't want you to wait for me and have me never return. You would have never found out if I died or not. I hate myself and have been blaming my self for everything since I came back. It hurts a lot to know I ruined our relationship. The one thing I wanted for so long, and when I got it, I ruined it." Ryo told her, he placed his hand on her cheek, " but I love you and our children more then anything. I want to be there with you while they grow up."

" Ryo I am really sorry for being so mad at you," Mia said hugging him, " I want you there too."

The couple walked back an hour later to the fire department, " why don't you come over later, like at five? I'll send the twins to Kento's for the weekend, and it can be just us." Mia suggested, Ryo smiled and nodded his head.

" I'll see you later." Ryo said kissing her. He walked her to her car and watched her drive off. ' I finally have her again.'

" YO RYO LET'S GO!" A team member shouted, Ryo sighed before leaving, ' I will make it.'

" I don't want to go to Uncle Kento's! I want to stay here and stay with you!" Rio cried, he hanged onto his mother's leg.

" Rio please!" Mia said, " I won't be home." Rio shook his head, " I am gonna visit my aunt…"

" I'LL GO!!!" He cried, he ran up the stairs and to his room and started to pack his bag, his sister was upstairs already getting packed. Mai thought if she went to her uncle's then they would see her father. 

Mia saw the twins off as Kento picked them up; tonight she was going to see the guy that she loved. She smiled and went back into the house to get dinner ready, while it was cooking Mia set the table then went to change. She wore a fancy black dress that ended before her kneecaps. It showed a lot of skin, and that's what she wanted. She looked at her watch it was almost five. ' He'll be here soon' she thought. She took the stakes out of the oven and placed them on a platter. She then placed it in the middle of the table, and lighted the candles. She sat in the living room and waited for Ryo. And hour went by and he had yet to show…Mia knew he got off at four and didn't think he'd be working still. She reached over and called the firehouse. " Hello, I am looking for Ryo Sanada, is he still there?"

" No he left early, I looked at his sign out sheet, he went home a little after his brake." The secretary said.

" Thanks…" Mia said before hanging up, ' I forgave him…and he brakes my heart again.' Mia sat down and cried, as the candles blew out…

Back at the fire house…" Hello?" The secretary answered the phone.

" Hello Lina, I picked up the wrong card I am sorry. I think it was Ryo's I picked up." The man said.

" Okay, I'll correct it." With that Lina hung up the phone and she went back to typing.

" HURRY! CALL A DOCTOR!" A man cried.

" What's his name?" A nurse asked.

" Ryo Sanada!" 

What will happen? Will Ryo be okay and explain YET AGAIN to Mia what happened? Five more reviews please for more! I am gonna have a new chapter on Friday of 'A fighter and his love!' YEAH! Then I am gonna work on the next part of 'A small fic no name style!' :Whips head: THEN I am gonna work on 'What If' and I found some of 'By Your side' on a desk! So I am gonna have to finish that chapter, damn computer broke down. I am like a terrible thing with computers…they always brake down on me!


	5. Waiting Mia's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

A/N: This is like chapter one in Mia's POV, the next will be Ryo's. 

I am so happy! I just got the first RW DVD! The Japanese is so different then the English. Right now I am going through I hate typing phase. Hopefully I'll get out of it soon. Right now I am writing on paper, and working on a fic. 

What happened part five!

Mia's POV

I am so stupid! I trusted him again! I can't believe I did that! 'Oh yeah I'll come by,' he says and what?! He goes home right after I leave! Does he show? No! He goes off and probably is with another girl! Does he care for his children!? I bet not! Win their hearts then brake them like he broke mine! 

I brushed the fresh tears off of my face, no I am not going to cry over him, no not again! I think I cried over him enough! Going upstairs I start the hot water, taking a hot bath would…no will help me. I don't want to remember last night, the way it felt when he didn't show or when I found out he left…

Getting into the hot water the steam going into my body, it made me feel alive for a moment, I am still alive. I am alive and alone in life…a lone with no one by my side, but my two wonderful children, what do I say to them? Your father broke my heart again? I think you'll be having a step mom? I just wanted for us to get along like the old days, to be together and in love. Isn't that what he wanted me to do? 

Blocking the phone ringing in the background, I don't want to talk to anyone right now…could it be him? No that thought leaves my mind as no message comes on the machine. Is he happy? Ryo was someone I thought would never hurt someone like that…no he told me once he never loved me, then he took that back. Maybe that's true, he doesn't love me. 

The way I always thought I would feel when I saw him standing there on my doorstep, it had been such a long time since I last saw him. He stood there, and the hurt that he left me with came back hitting me like a truck. I wanted to scream and shout, I wanted to hit him on the head, tell him what he did to me! Did I, no. I looked at him like a lost friend, I wanted to hug him and tell him I missed him, but I couldn't. I just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He had flowers in his hands wanting to give me them, he came for his kids, not for me. 

I should get over him, four years and only a few dates, nothing much. Will I ever find someone that wants to be with me? Or is this the life for me? Is he going to chase me after I give up on him? Do I want him too?

The doorbell going off, damn is this person really wanting to talk to me or what?! I swear if it's Ryo I am going to smack him as hard as I can! Getting up and wrapping a towel around my body I went downstairs, I saw Kento standing there. " What?" I asked annoyed, I saw Rio and Mai in the car behind him crying.

" Mia…I've been trying to call you all morning." He said, " didn't you hear the phone ring?"

" I thought it was Ryo, sorry." I said, " so why are you here? And why are my children crying!?" I wanted to run to the car to them, but I didn't.

" Mia, the hospital called Rowen this morning, after trying you. Ryo's in the hospital." Kento told me, it took a minute for it to sink in as I feel to the ground crying. " I came to tell you and take you to see him, you want to see him right?"

" Yeah, um…get the kids, did they have breakfast?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

" No, I'll feed them while you go and change." He said, I nodded and ran up the stairs and too my bedroom.

I've been so selfish! He's stuck in the hospital and here I am thinking of myself! Maybe he was on his way here…or…no! I will find out when I reach the hospital I don't want to think something up and have it be wrong…it could be worse! 

I picked up a pair of jeans and a blue tank top changing fast I ran a brush through my hair. Blowing my noise I ran down the stairs only to have my children cling to me.

" Mommy!" they shouted Rio gave me a teary eye look, " will he be okay?"

" I am sure honey." I lied, no I didn't even know what happened, so what would I know? " Did you two eat?" They nodded, " then lets go see your father." Nodding again they rushed to the car.

" Mia, are you mad at him?" Kento asked me, I turned and looked at him for a moment before shaking my head.

" No…not anymore." I said, " can we please go and see him now?" He nodded and we left to go to the hospital that held the man I loved, the father of my children, the man that broke my heart once, the man that wanted to be with me, the man I want to be with…what happened (between us)?

I know it's short! I wanted to post Mia's POV for this, next is Ryo's, what's going through his mind while in the hospital bed. I am thinking of doing a chapter in Rio's and Mai's POV, what they think of everything. I got to say, I have the ending allllllllll planed out! Okay I got about two more chapters as of now done on this, I just need to add more. Rio and Mai's will be on the same page and known as chapter six, chapter seven will be the hospital scene. Now should they get together or should he move in while recovering and more fighting? After that it's planned out…

Fics; for 'A fighter and his love' there are lots of cliffhangers coming up for you! 'By your side' is held over until summer time when I get more time for that fic. I am trying to make the chapters at least twenty pages and each chapter having their own thing going on. I found half of what I wrote for chapter two, so I just need to add to it. 'What if' should be DONE by the summer. Sequel to 'Hard relationship' will be up before the summer as well, hopefully. Other stories are being worked on as well, later all! 


End file.
